The Secrets to Love
by WindStylez
Summary: The Hokage and Tsuchikage made an alliance that was suppose to happen, only for that alliance to break. What will happen when the Alliance starts to Bloom once more. Only this time, Naruto is in for more that he bargained for when he saved that village in the Wave country! Strong Naruto, Naruto/Kurotsuchi! Read inside for more details.


Hey guys, I recently read 'Secrets' by Advent of Shadows and I must say, it is a really good story. I recommend you read it, and tell me what you thought because it's always nice to hear what other people think.

Anyway, that story inspired me to my own version if it, but, still remains some key aspects from the original story.

A Bit of Insight: Naruto Isn't a stupid or talentless as everyone thinks. Having Smarts that could rival a Nara and talent just like his father, trained by his Godfather, Jiraiya, and Sharingan no Kakashi for unrivalled talent. However, he acts as a loud mouth and 'Talentless' just for the best Shinobi rule….Deception.

The story itself is based of secrets. So, therefore the pairings will be Naruto x Kurotsuchi.

Disclaimer: If you think I own Naruto….. You would be right. See ya!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Alliance has It's Terms!**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, The God of Shinobi in his prime, was sat behind his desk in the Hokage Tower. Hiruzen was just enjoying the normal day in his village, The sun was out, the Birds were chirping, and he was giggling perversely with a small blush on his face and his nose shoved into a little orange book that Is the bane of all Women; Icha Icha Paradise.

He was enjoying the tranquillity when a sudden plume of smoke appeared in his office.

The smoke dissipated to reveal a 5'8 female ninja with purple hair and in standard Anbu gear. She was wearing a white mask with the animal markings for bird. If you saw behind her mask, you could tell that her eyebrow was twitching involuntarily because of what was before her.

Hiruzen Sarutobi had a massive blush on his face, a tiny bit of blood coming from his nose as he quickly fiddled with his little orange book behind his back to save himself from a berating.

Quickly pushing down any thoughts to moan at her leader, she spoke, "Hokage-sama, Tsuchikage Oonoki of Both Scales is floating just above the gates of the village."

Hiruzen quickly changed his demeanour to suit the situation, he gained a quizzical and calculative face before a frown graced his facial features.

Hiruzen quickly spoke up to 'Bird', "Tell everyone to not attack the Tsuchikage and allow him access to the Village, but, send him straight to the Top of the Hokage Tower. Dismissed!" He exclaimed before disappearing in a plume of Smoke to the top of the Tower.

It was several minutes before Oonoki was slowly falling down to the top of the tower.

"Hello, Tsuchikage-dono, I'm graced by your visit. However, you must understand that I'm unaware to what the nature of your visit is?" Asked Hiruzen as Oonoki started to walk towards him.

"Hello Hokage-dono, I believe the nature of my visit has to do with a certain agreement made when the Fourth Hokage was leading between my Village and yours." Came the reply from the short man.

Oonoki was an old man of incredibly short stature with white hair at the back of his head, which was held back in a topknot, and at the sides of his head. As always, he had thick eyebrows that were only matched by those of Might Guy, a moustache with angular corners, and a triangular beard. A pale green coat with yellow trim and a red collar covered his body.

Hiruzen's interest seemed to pique as he was unaware of there ever being an Agreement. 'Damn Minato, always making my life hard' he thought to himself before Oonoki continued

"You might want to sit down for this Hiruzen, I have a lot of information that you need to know." He said with a grin as Hiruzen just nodded and led him to his office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was several minutes before they got to the Office and they were both just getting seated when Hiruzen used a silencing barrier to keep all information inside the room, to stay in the room.

"What is this about Oonoki?" Hiruzen asked

"Everything I have is on this scroll Hiruzen, it contains all the information of the agreement and clauses that were made between me and Minato Namikaze." Said Oonoki as he removed a scroll from inside of his green coat.

He threw the Scroll to Hiruzen, who in turn just caught it and read the contents of the agreement. While reading his face was nervous, but then quickly changed to astonishment and understanding.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay…Let me get this straight, Minato signed a Village Agreement with you and Iwagakure. In the Agreement, Konohagakure and Iwagakure would be military as well a trade alliance. However, to seal the deal, so to speak, Minato's son and your Granddaughter are to wed. Is that right?" Hiruzen asked as he had just finished reading over the scroll a few more times.

Oonoki who just sat there with a large grin on his face for Hiruzen's misfortune of not being told before replying, "Yes, we 'Sealed the deal' and then the next day he died, protecting Konohagakure from the Kyuubi. We were told that Minato, Kushina and their son, Naruto, were killed that day. But, imagine my surprise when i get a message from a spy of mine in Wave country, when a boy that looks the carbon copy of Minato, saves the whole village." Oonoki said through chuckles. He found the whole ordeal hilarious for Hiruzen because he didn't have a clue what was going on.

Hiruzen just sighed; he was too old for this sort of stuff. Now he had an alliance with Iwa and Naruto had to marry Oonoki's Grand Daughter. To top it off, he had to announce the upcoming alliance with Iwa, and then at the end of Chunin exams tell Naruto about it.

Hiruzen did the only thing possible at that moment. Put his head in his palm and repeatedly hit his head of the desk.

"This is just too damn _Troublesome_!" exclaimed Hiruzen

Oonoki just laughed at his misfortune again, before replying, "I will send one team containing my Grand Daughter and her team to the Chunin exams for them to _possible _get to know each other. I'll come as well and see if this 'Naruto Uzumaki' is good enough for my Grand Daughter." he said as he collected his scroll from Hiruzen and proceeded to float to the door before he stopped again, "See you in a month Hiruzen." With that he left back to Iwa.

For the Umpteenth time, Hiruzen sighed before calling in his Anbu, "Please get me Naruto Uzumaki, Jiraiya and Kakashi Hatake please."

The Anbu just nodded before disappearing in a plume of smoke after his Targets.

Hiruzen just pulled out his little orange book of trouble and said, "I deserve to read this now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"EPPP, A pervert!" Screamed a horde of Woman leaving the hot springs chasing after one man.

Said man had white hair and red markings on his face. He was wearing a mesh shirt with a green kimono over the top of the shirt and a red jacket covering his shoulders and front body. His name was Jiraiya, the Toad Sennin and self-proclaimed 'Super Pervert' was currently running for his life from an angry mob of woman he had been peeping on for his 'Research'. That was the sight that one, Naruto Uzumaki, walked in on.

Naruto has Blond, spiky, unruly hair that points out everywhere. On his forehead was a headband with the insignia for the Konohagakure, and his eyes are never ending blue pools of ocean. He has three whisker marks that adorn both cheeks and his face was quite lean, almost to that of one, Minato Namikaze. It gave him a rather feral, but, handsome look. He was wearing a black, long sleeved t-shirt with a white strip going down from the centre of his shoulder to the cuff of the shirt by his hand. On his legs are a pair of Navy blue, Anbu styled trousers and a pair of black Shinobi sandals to top it off.

Naruto just sighed before disappearing in a puff of smoke so he was next to his fleeing Sensei. He looked back over to the women still chasing him before saying, "I'm sorry, he deserves the beating. But, I need my sensei in one peace." He told them before grabbing Jiraiya's arm and they both disappeared in a plume of water.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little more than an hour later, Hiruzen was sitting at a large round table in a rather plain room. Seated at the table were Homura Mitokado, Konharu Utatane, Tsume Inuzuka, Hiashi Hyuga, Shibi Aburame, Choza Akimichi, Shikaku Nara, and Inoichi Yamanaka. They were all talented Shinobi in their own rights, and all but the first two were clan heads.

"I'm grateful to all of you for coming at such a short notice." Said Hiruzen Sarutobi to the rest of the council. He glanced around at his subordinates before continuing, "The Third Tsuchikage graced us with his presence earlier to discuss an Alliance set up when Minato was the Hokage." He knew he had their attention with that because even the ever-so-lazy Shikaku Nara lifted his head of the desk to study Hiruzen.

"What treaty are you on about Hiruzen? And why weren't we informed?" asked one Homura

"Well Homura, I'm glad you asked," he said with a smile, "It seems that Minato wanted to stop conflict between Iwa and Konohagakure. So, to do this he offered an Alliance with them for military and trading purposes," Hiruzen then sighed, "You weren't told because the only people that knew were Minato and Kushina." He concluded

With that said, the room grew deafly quiet. Not even a mouse or a creaky floorboard was heard

"Do you happen to have a document with the 'Alliance terms' Hokage-sama?" Asked Shikaku Nara

"I have yes, and only then, the only people that will see it, will be the leading Jounin commander," Hiruzen then promptly pointed at Shikaku Nara, "And the person it involves, who's name shall not be revealed and this moment."

"I see." Came the reply from Shibi, "It is quite understandable, the Tsuchikage has a dislike towards Alliances and treaty's so it must involve some highly classified information." He quickly concluded to the little amount of information given.

'_Always a sharp one Shibi is_' Mused Hiruzen before observing the room. He could tell a few people like; Tsume and Hiashi wanted to object but kept their mouths shut. But, the vast majority of people there agreed with Shibi. Although, Shikaku looked like he had figured out what the terms would most likely be with his now concentrating face.

"Do any of us need to know…As Clan heads to what the treaty refers to?" he asked

"No," was the stern reply from Hiruzen before he continued, "It doesn't concern any of the clan heads. With that said, I'm calling a stop to the meeting. I hereby adjourn this meeting." Hiruzen nonchalantly said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves back to his office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Hiruzen arrived in his office, he was greeted with the smiling face of his Surrogate Grandson, the bored look from Kakashi, and the quizzical glances from Jiraiya.

"Why did you send for us Jiji?" asked Naruto with his fake grin and mask on

Hiruzen sighed, it was going to be a long-ish speech and he didn't like the 'ish' if he could help it.

"Hello Naruto," he greeted with a smile, "Hello Kakashi and Jiraiya. Yes I sent for you to come here because as you may or may not know, the Chunin exams are coming up soon. The Tsuchikage is coming because we recently gained an alliance with them and we need our best efforts." He then sighed (again), This was going to be the hard part, "As I know, Naruto Is strong enough to take on a Jounin or two from both of your trainings, so I need him to drop his mask and try his hardest in the Chunin exams for the benefit of Konohagakure." He finished

Naruto looked indifferent, however, everyone noticed his grin had gone and was replaced with a smirk that showed utter confidence in his abilities. Kakashi closed his book before eye smiling at Hiruzen and proofed out into smoke showing him to be a Shadow clone.

Jiraiya, however, hadn't lost his quizzical look. Instead it seemed to turn into a quizzical look and a frown to match.

"Why does Naruto need to try? As I remember, there are three rookie teams that are probably going to take part. Surely we could just get more missions without Naruto having to try. Hell, most people would just come to watch '_The Last Uchiha'." _Jiraiya spat out the last part, it seemed all Uchiha had a stick up their asses apart from; Shisui, Itachi and Mikoto.

"We want to make sure, and having Naruto try would guarantee that we would benefit from the exams the most. You must understand Jiraiya, However, I wish for you to up Naruto's training this month because I have a feeling something bad might happen and something important will come up maybe halfway through the Exams or at the end." Hiruzen replied before Naruto and Jiraiya both disappeared in a fountain of water and swirls of leaves.

'_Ugh…..I'm too old for this Crap_' Hiruzen mused to himself as he fell face first onto the couch that was placed in his office and falling asleep from the stress of that day. Just before he nodded off to the land of the dreams and impossibilities he thought to himself '_This month is going to be hectic, I just hope Naruto doesn't overreact to the news I have to tell him_'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What do you think guys? Any good? Or was it Bad and horrible compared to the original by Advent of Shadows?

I have the next few chapters written so if you liked it I will post them probably every three days or the next three chapters in the next three days? It's up to you guys.

Ja Ne and have a good life!


End file.
